Emotional Challenges
by suki4love
Summary: Cada relacion las tiene, no importa que tan largas o que tan cortas; como empezaron o como terminaran; siempre tendran cambios y obstaculos por superar. BYAKURANxLECTOR proque aki la mayoria es yaoi y yo ODIO el yaoi
1. celos

como no tengo imaginacion (ni compu) en estos momentos decidi leer un poco para darme inspiracion...pero decidi que mejor me ponia a traducir es k me di cuanta de que aki hay puro de yaoi ¬¬ y las parejas son la mayoria con haru Ò.Ó! K LE PASA AL MUNDO ¬¬ no es k la odie pero no la veo con alguien que no sea tsuna -.-

yo no posea nada de nada ni siquiera la historia D:

* * *

Fue sorprendente cómo esto podía ponerte tan celosa. Quiero decir, acaso tenias que disfrazarte del maldito dulce para tener su atención?.

"ne, (su nombre)-san, por qué le estas gruñendo a mis bombones?"Dijo una sonrisa picara sobre su cara , mientras metía otro bombón en su boca. Tu suspiraste mientras sacudías la cabeza.

Era bastante claro que estabas celosa de los bombones.


	2. frustración

como estan muy cortitos los cap. deceidi subir otro ahorita :D ademas estoy aburrida -.-

* * *

Esto era ridículo. Enojada y frustrada arrojaste la pantalla contra la habitación.

como se suponía que lo vieras(Y pensaras cosas sucias sobre él), si él siempre estaba observándote?

* * *

recuerden yo solo traduzco lo de paretensis no fue idea mia ./. ni nada pervertido que salga /


	3. adoración

emm tratare de subir mas de dos mini caps al dia :D

* * *

El era tan lindo ~

Su pelo blanco, totalmente aplastado contra la almohada, un bombón colgando de su boca, a medio comer. No era de extrañar que adoraras a ese hombre.

Era tan lindo a veces!-

* * *

recuerden nada es mio ni siquiera la historia para k no se piensen mal


	4. anhelo

gente aunque lo paresca no eh muerto creanme sigo vivita y flojeando xD bueno pues aki les dejo el sig cap

naaadaaa me pertenece ni KHR ni byakuran (aun)

* * *

El te había enviado en una misión hace un rato (para entregar unos papeles al lado del edificio de los Black Spell); hace mas de unos veinte minutos. No tendría que haberte tomado tanto tiempo.

Entonces otra vez, te ponías a hablar con Uni-chan y los demás miembros del Black Spell cuando los veias, siempre eras asi de amigable, (aunque el lo odiaba, nunca te lo diría). Él anhelaba tu regreso.


	5. satisfacción

El estaba contento con esto. No terminó su trabajo a tiempo (no es que alguna vez lo hizo), y te exigió que te quedaras con él hasta que el hubiera terminado, tu, siendo su secretaria, dijiste que sí (Sólo después de llamar a muchas personas diciéndoles que no podías salir ).

Has estado con él durante dos horas extras y te habías quedado dormida después de esperar unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. No es que a el le importara, que te hubieras quedado dormida sobre su hombro luciendo muy linda. Cuando por fin termino, te llevó a su casa y te puso a su lado en la cama. Tú te acurrucaste más a él.

Sí, el estaba contento con esto.


	6. desesperación

jeje son las 2:35 y sin nada mejor que hacer :D jamas volvere a tomar cafe antes de dormir -.- pff bno aki sta el sig. cap, sta cortito lo se D:

* * *

Cuando él te había dicho su plan maestro (o al menos parte de el) gritaste de horror. Sabias que era bueno en el juego, pero, esto no ayudó a la sensación de desesperación cuando el se fue.


	7. luto

OMG! hay una tormenta TT^TT alguien salveme! solo espero k no se vaya la luz -.- (otra vez)

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo. En realidad no fue así. Han sido pocas horas desde que estuviste a cargo de la familia Millefore (Byakuran te dejó a cargo, porque sabía que podías hacerlo).

Sin embargo, cuando las chicas con máscaras te presentaron una actualización de cómo el juego iba, sentiste el temor crecer en ti. Uni se había salido de la alianza. El dolor que sentiste al perder a tu amiga era terrible; tu solo esperaste que él no le hiciera nada a ella.


	8. ira

**REVIEWS GENTE REVIEWS!** **al menos uno y sabre k no me odian T-T (llorando en una esquina).**

* * *

Estabas enojada. Eso estaba claro, la razón por la cual estabas enojada, no tanto.

Por lo menos para él.

Para todos menos para él, era evidente. El había tomado una nueva Secretaria en tu ausencia, (tu madre estaba enferma, tuviste que ir, el a regañadientes te dejo ir) y, luego regresaste. Fue hace dos semanas y ella todavía estaba aquí, todavía estaba en tu asiento, mientras ella habla con tu amado jefe.

Ella seguía hablando con él como tuviera una oportunidad y tu no estabas segura de si lo hacia o no.


	9. duda

**ok como nadie me dijo nada de si kerian lemon o no, simplemente no lo puse n_n y me pase 2 cap (es su culpa gente, porque no dejan reviews ¬¬) y aki esta el siguiente :D**

La duda es algo a lo que la gente suele temer, o utilizar en de contra sus enemigos. Tu duda es sólo si no sabes lo que está pensando tu pareja.

Había dudas en tu relación con tu jefe.

* * *

**etto... si no le entienden no importa x k yo tampoco le entendi mucho n_ñ porfavoooor los reviews son de mucha ayuda y motivación **


	10. Felicidad

**yo no poseo KHR o a ti :B**

Su alegría era tu alegría. Tu alegría era su alegría, el te lo dijo. Por lo tanto, cuando le dijiste que tendrías que dejar el trabajo por unos meses el no estaba contento. Por lo tanto, tú tampoco estabas feliz.

"¿Esta tu madre enferma otra vez?"

"No."

"¿Hay algún familiar enfermo?"

"No."

"Entonces ¿por qué ¿necesitas irte?" Te dio una sonrisa y besó a tus labios.

"Estoy embarazada. Tengo que irme". Para tu felicidad, su rostro mostró verdadera alegría.

* * *

**o a su futuro bebe :3**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**


	11. Orgullo

**wiii subi 3 cap en menos de 1 hora :D para k vean lo k uno hace x reviews -.- **

* * *

Su orgullo era algo que podría llenar todo el mundo hasta el infinito, una y otra vez. Tu orgullo era la capacidad de permanecer junto a él, sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo era malo y aun así no importarte un bledo.

* * *

**jojo te vale k byakuran este destruyendo al mundo ÒwÓ MUAJAJAJAJA! **

**emmm.. ¬¬ **

**adios :D**


	12. Humillación

**ALGUIEN K ME EXPLIQUE ESOS NUMERITOS TT_TT K RAYOS ES '2718 6918 8059 8027' K ES ESOOO? **

**NO ENTIENDOOO!**

Esa fue una sensación que nunca habías sentido; y nunca quisiste sentir nuevamente. La humillación ser rechazado era algo demasiado grande para que cualquiera pueda realmente sentir lástima por ti. Por suerte a nadie le importaba. Entrevista de trabajo estúpido, si no hubiera estado ese idiota probablemente habrías obtenido ese trabajo.

Sin embargo, si no lo hubieras arruinado nunca habrías ido a la entrevista de Millefiore, nunca hubieras conocido a Byakuran y por lo tanto, nunca hubieras tenido una buena vida. Tal vez fue bueno que sintieras un poco humillación ese día.


	13. Gratitud

VOLVI GENTE! con un gran bloqueo de escritor al EXTREMOOOO! como diria ryohei XD y emm pues tal vez tenga menos tiempo para escribir pero de que voy a actualizar voy a actualizar espero qu dusfruten del sig cap :D

* * *

A menudo te preguntabas si el estaba agradecido por todo lo que hacías por él. El trabajo, el sexo, amarlo , y, básicamente, estar cerca de él en todo momento del día sin ningún tipo de pregunta o de oposición hacia lo que hizo (no es que alguna vez te opusieras al sexo). Simplemente sería bueno si él estuviera agradecido por ello.

"Sabes, nombre, A menudo pienso que me estoy olvidando de decirte algo."Deteniendo tú platica interior volteaste a mirarlo con una mirada confusa.

"como, 'gracias'. O algo así."Sonriendo, te acercaste a él y le diste un beso en los labios. ¿Alguna vez dijiste que él era un ingrato? Pfft, no, porque él hacia cosas asi siempre.

Y no hay que olvidarse del sexo.


	14. Soledad

Estar solo significa, no tener contacto con nadaie jamas. O, en la mayotia de las situaciones bloquearte completamente de cualquier relación exterior. 

En tu mundo con la mafia y Millifore, tu experimentaste esta soledad. Incluso con el hombre peliblanco a tu lado, nunca pudiste desacerté de ese sentimiento 


	15. Optimismo

Optimismo

Para ser realmente libre, tenias que vivir con el y dar a luz a su hijo (revisaste el género y el bebe va a ser un hombre), la cosa era, te dejaría ser _libre_?

Esos eran pensamientos deseosos.


	16. Preocupación

Esto era normal. El doctor lo habia dicho pero tu no querias que tu hijo fuera a la escuela todavia! Solo tenia cinco años!

Era demasiado preocupante. Que pasaria si alguien lo lastimaba?


	17. Curiosidad

Un dia tu hijo llego con una caja. No te dejaba verla y mucho menos dentro.

O a su padre. Para ambos esto era extraño. Tu hijo (junior, como lo llamaban) se negaba todos los días a dejarlos ver la caja e incluso se la llevaba a la escuela. Todos los días. Esto no era normal, el siempre estaba emocionado en decirte y mostrarte todo lo que aprendía en la escuela.

La curiosidad estaba matándote.


	18. Pena

Finalmente encontraste lo que había en la caja. Mas bien adivinaste cuando empezó a _apestar._

Resulta que había encontrado a un bebe pájaro en su camino en casa, así que en vez de dejar a las personas aplastarlo, el fue a casa por una caja vacía (y ni siquiera lo notaste!) y corrió de nuevo por el pájaro. Sentías pena por la pequeña cosita. Asi que cuando el fue a la escuela y olvido la caja en casa (de hecho el maestro le dijo que debía dejarlo en casa por el olor) lo sacaste al patio y lo enterraste.

El lloro cuando llego a casa y lo descubrió.


End file.
